1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package having improved electromagnetic characteristics in a double-sided mounting type semiconductor package.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to realize the miniaturization and lightening of recent electronic elements, a system-on-chip (SOC) technology of implementing a plurality of individual elements on a single chip, a system-in-package (SIP) technology of integrating a plurality of individual elements in a single package, or the like, as well as a technology of decreasing the sizes of individual mounting components is required.
Further, in order to manufacture a semiconductor package having high performance while having a small size, a structure in which electronic components are mounted on the first surface and the second surface of a substrate has been developed.
In a case of mounting electronic components on the first surface and the second surface of the substrate, a double-sided mounting type semiconductor package allowing an external connection terminal to be easily formed in a state in which the electronic components are mounted on the first surface and the second surface of the substrate has been required.
However, an problem with electromagnetic waves has been prominent as a core problem in next-generation electronic devices to which the semiconductor package is applied, and as the results of research have indicated electromagnetic interference causes malfunctioning of the electronic devices and electromagnetic waves have a negative influence on the human body, interest in electromagnetic waves, in addition to concerns regarding the effects of electromagnetic waves on human health have been increased.
Among semiconductor packages in an existing radio frequency (RF) module, or the like, a semiconductor package using a shield can formed of metal in order to protect an internal integrated circuit (IC), a device element, or the like, from electromagnetic waves and external impacts may be provided.
However, in the case of the using such a shield can, since a space for mounting the shield can should be secured in a surface of the semiconductor package, and the shield can should also be manufactured to have a height higher than those of the internal elements, there may be a limitation in miniaturizing and lightening the semiconductor package.
In order to overcome the disadvantage as described above, a molding technology using an epoxy, an encapsulant material, may be applied instead of the shield can, but in a case of using the mold, a method capable of ensuring protection of internal elements and ICs from electromagnetic waves penetrating thereinto or being radiated thereinto should also be provided.
A solution for solving the above-mentioned technical problems has not been disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-0056570.